valentia
by RedSiren115
Summary: valentia means courage in the feminine form, hermione finally sums up enough courage to face professor snape and tell him how she feels.. smut, definitely... its quite sweet.. lots of kissing.. dont read if you will be offended..
1. Chapter 1

His face paled as she went near him. The library, perfect. In the middle of the night, even better. Apparently, for years they have been the only ones remaining there that late. Even the library watch went of to sleep.

She had been fancying him for the past 3 years since she started to teach transfiguration, when professor McGonagall retired. She often faced him as they ate in the great hall, she of course, curious as hell, watched his every move. Only now did it ever occur to her to make her move, maybe, just maybe he could feel the same way. Only one question lay between her move and his reaction: Is Professor Snape even capable of feeling? It seemed rude and mean but she seriously had doubts.

He began to notice her watching him 5 months when she arrived. He didn't exactly expect to see her again. "Miss Granger" he says, emotionless, whenever he passes her in the halls. He never really got used to calling her professor. Not yet anyway. She had always been the annoying know-it-all student of his. He just couldn't change that in his mind. He was irritated. He was irritated by his desire to know exactly why he would always catch her looking at him, and why he would always look at her.

The library was dark. With the exception of the lamps beside the couch in wherein she was reading. She noticed him looking at her as he was searching for a book. The moment she motioned up to look at him. His eyes pretended to be fascinated by the book in his hands. He came to sit on the fluffy couch in front of her. He looked at her again, and she caught him. This happened repeatedly, sometimes he would be caught, sometimes she. But the game was getting to distracting. Hermione decided to act upon them. This was her chance, now or never. A silence. Professor Snape was reading. Apparently this was interesting to him. He didn't notice his former student rise from her seat and sit herself beside him, inches away.

"Excuse me professor…" she whispered.

He looked at her, uncomfortably. He sat up straight and gave her a painful stare.

"Yes miss granger? What do you want?" he said sarcastically.

She couldn't answer. This was a very awkward situation for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione leaned closer. Lightly touching his skin. He could smell her. A tantalizing scent. His guess was lavender and jasmine. She was whispering to him, her voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Professor…" she said, innocently.

"Yes Granger what is it?" he asked, moving to face her.

He looked into her eyes and saw lust and longing. She moved closer. Then suddenly she blushed a deep crimson color. He closed his eyes. He could feel the heat come off her body, this was something new to him. In a cold winter's day inside the deserted library, he could feel heat come off her. Was she really that close? He opened them then saw that her face was an inch away from his, her breathing was steady, and deep. While his was fast and choking. Their eyes locked a gaze. She leaned in enough to feel his nose touch her face. If he really was interested in her he would kiss her.

They stayed there for about half a minute before Snape got back to his senses and pulled back. He sat straight again, and stared at her. "Miss Granger, what the bloody hell was that for?" he snapped.

"I….I'm sorry, Professor…" she uttered, embarrassed.

She felt a piercing pang on her chest as her face became pale, she stood from her seat and left, without even looking at him. He was left in the library confused and very much aroused.

As soon as she got out of the library, away from his sight. She ran to her rooms beside the Gryffindor dorms, weeping for her stupidity. Why on earth did she allow herself to be driven by love? This was the reason she never fell in love, until now at least, loving was for people who had no sense. But here she was feeling confused and alone, knowing that she was the smartest witch of the century, but still she fell for it, the sweet and inviting clutches of love burning inside of her. Well, they always said that intelligent people fell in love like fools. But why her?

Hermione entered her rooms, changed her clothes and climbed up to her bed. Wishing she could have a good nights sleep to help forget all this nonsense.

Snape left the library long after Hermione did. He felt like he was betrayed. Not by Hermione but by himself. He wanted so badly to kiss her, when she was right there so close to him, just a breathe away. He could have just moved closer and kissed her, but he didn't. He didn't, he hated himself for making her felt like an idiot, and he hated himself for not kissing her. He walked briskly to his sleeping quarters passing the dorms of Gryffindor, he passed the door that led to her rooms and touched the door, and he didn't want to hurt her. He desired her as much as she desired him, maybe even more than that. He stayed there for about a minute and then he left hastily to his quarters below the castle. He entered his room, changed his clothes and went to bed. Hoping that he might be able to sleep well, and his sleep would help him forget all this nonsense.

Hours later both of them tossed and turned in bed. Realizing no matter how much they tried to sleep, their confused minds would still conquer their heads.

At exactly 3:15 in the morning, both still bothered, and coming to the conclusion that they both couldn't sleep grumbled "Bloody Hell" at exactly the same time. Unfortunately both still couldn't sleep. They ended staying up the entire night, thinking about the other.

In the morning before breakfast, Snape was strutting the halls for his early morning patrol.

Hermione woke up and decided to get a coffee in the kitchens. She ran along to the halls dressed in her pajamas and robe, when she bumped into Professor Severus Snape.

"Ugghh" she sleepily murmured. Looking up to see the tall man she literally crashed into. Her face was filled with shock and embarrassment. He was equally dumbstruck. Neither of them said a word.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for the reviews… sorry for the delay… I had school… I will finish this though.. sorry I will not leave cliffhangers again… if I can.. 

Chapter 3

Hermione was the first one to move, right after she closed her mouth at the sight of him. He just kept looking at her. Then she realized she was looking back at him, so he nodded at her then walked away.

Hermione couldn't believe what just happened. She didn't even like mornings, and at the precise moment when she needed a coffee another frustration came and bumped her in the face. Literally. Bugger.

She walked to the kitchens calmly and slowly, but inside her heart was beating so fast and her mind was confused, I was morning after all and she is not a morning person. She took a cup and filled it up adding 2 creams and one sugar. Then she sipped it while going back to her rooms.

Snape finished his rounds an hour after their meeting. He knew se was no morning person

Pertaining to the sound that came from her mouth at their contact. "Ugghh" he remembered her say. Trying hard not to smile at this.

No use. He did.

Honestly, all Hermione wanted to do was hug him. She felt his strong body in hers and all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and kiss him. Right then and there. But she couldn't, he rejected her. The pain she felt wasn't even enough for words.

Later that evening, again, in the library. Hermione was sitting by the couch she sat on.

She was alone.

And she couldn't stop staring at the couch in front of her. The couch where he sat, the day she tried to kiss him.

She felt a presence beside her. Touching her cheek. Seducing her.

Her eyes fell upon lovely pale hands, rough, because of work, but still soft enough to be gentle.

He moved to her front, facing her. His hands still on her face.

"Professor.."

"Shh.."

His hand on her face traveled to her neck, then to her shoulder, sliding his hand into hers that was holing the book. He took it. She gave no complaint. As he motioned her to stand up and follow her.

She did.

He led her to the middle of the library, they were now covered by all those shelves. In the darkness.

All she could see was the faint moonlight reflecting in the window near them. He looked into her eyes, seeing what had fascinated her.

Finally, he grabbed both her hands and pushed her close to him. Wrapping his arms around her. Looking deep into her eyes for just a moment, before leaning in and letting their lips gently touch.

He stayed there. Feeling her soft lips, its shape. Closer, Gently. Until both mouths parted and moved closer into a gentle kiss.

He opened his eyes to see hers shut close, her eyes were feeling the gentleness of the kiss. He pulled back. But before he could she bit his lower lip. Then pouted.

She couldn't take it. She moved closer to him and kissed him roughly on the neck. Trailing kisses in his jaw, then his cheek before moving to his mouth. Her tongue licking his lips, asking for access.

He opened them, allowing her. As he returned the kiss roughly. His hands were at the top of her robes now. unbuttoning them. One by one.

THUD

Hermione's vision suddenly blurred. The image she saw erased in front of her. She was dreaming of him. Always dreaming of him. JUST dreaming of him.

She had been holding on to a very thick book, and it dropped to the floor during her daydream.

'It's just a daydream, only a daydream' she thought. sigh

She looked again at the couch in front of her.

And saw nothing but the couch.

Just a dream. Will always be a dream.


End file.
